Dornröschen
by Loki-Boom2
Summary: Era su apodo personal para la griega, no permitiría que nadie mas la llamara así, para el albino Iris es y siempre sera su Dornröschen  -FAIL SUMMARY!- CRACK PrussiaxNyoGreece SI NO TE GUSTA EL CRACK NO LEAS!


**Disclaimer: los personajes de HEtalia usados en este fic desgraciadamente no me pertenecen...**

**Advertencia: CRACK, Nyotalia, posible OOC**

* * *

><p>La escuela puede estar llena de secretos, no importa de quien siempre hay alguien ocultando algo del resto. Un ejemplo es la estudiante griega de 3º año Iris Karpusi, conocida como "La dormilona", "La chica gato" y "La poeta". Veamos el origen de cada apodo. "La dormilona" porque, no importa la materia, ella siempre duerme… aunque después sorpresivamente logra aprobar. "La chica gato" es porque siempre anda rodeada de gatos, esto fue confirmado por cada compañero que le tocó, algunos hasta dicen que cuando duerme en vez de roncar dice –nyan- "La poeta" surgio gracias a sus bellos poemas para la clase de Lengua, no hay nadie que la iguale.<p>

Iris odia a los perros y considera a su compañero de salón y vecino, Sadiq Andan, como uno. Desde el primer día viven discutiendo, ya sea por la cosa más tonta o por quien es más amigo de Kiku Honda, un japonés de 2º año. Claro que fue inevitable que la amante de los gatos no cayera en el juego de Cupido, y aunque no lo deseara mucho termino enamorándose de uno de los galanes de la escuela, Gilbert Beilschmidt. Conozcamos a este chico.

Gilbert Beilschmidt es compañero de Iris desde hace dos años pero rara vez hablaron. Es uno de los chicos más deseados de la escuela junto a sus mejores amigos, Francis Bonnefoy y Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, y juntos formal el, muy conocido por todos, Bad Friends Trio. Él empezó a llamar a Iris "La dormilona" en su primer día pero no es responsable de los otros apodos, dado que uno surgió por el turco y el otro salió de la boca de los demás con el paso del tiempo. Es cierto que la ha molestado un poco al principio con lo de "La dormilona" pero no ha exagerado hasta tener la misma relación que la que posee ella con Sadiq, pero cuando debe despertarla al finalizar la clase, ya que lo viene haciendo desde el primer día, la llama por su apodo personal "Bella Durmiente". En más de una ocasión la griega le ha preguntado al alemán el por qué ese apodo, y él le respondió exactamente lo mismo –los demás no son lo suficientemente awesome para conocer los apodos reservados solo para tus oídos, liebe*- claro eso quiere hacer creer a la griega, la verdad el alemán no quiere que nadie la llame así porque, damas y caballeros, él también quedó enredado en el juego de Cupido y desde hace un par de años ha estado enamorado de Iris.

Se preguntaran ¿Ambos dejaron de ser gallinas y le dijeron al otro lo que sentían? La respuesta es sí ¿Quieren saber cómo? Pues les contare aunque no quieran.

Era un viernes como cualquiera, bueno en realidad faltaban solo unos minutos para que los alumnos pudieran irse a sus casas. El grupo de tercer año estaban en clase de mitología griega, todo andaba como siempre: algunos prestando atención a la explicación, otros miran por la ventana o se mandan mensajes, y los demás dormían, incluyendo a la griega. El alemán la observó de reojo durante toda la hora, a la vez que recibía mensajes de sus amigos diciendo -¿cuándo le vas a decir? / Si no le decís vos le digo yo mon ami*- o cosas parecidas. Un poco antes de que terminara la clase terminara el profesor los agrupó en grupos de a dos para hacer un informe sobre un mito griego para la próxima clase, la cual era el lunes, y como si fuera poco el profesor puso juntos al albino y a la castaña. Esto sorprendió a Gilbert ya que nunca había trabajado con ella, ni en años anteriores… pero tenía ventajas, aparte de que es probable de que saque una buena calificación, también puede aprovechar en robarle un beso a la griega. Ya terminada la clase esperó a que todos se fueran para despertar a la dormilona del curso.

-Despierta, Bella Durmiente- la castaña reconoció la voz del albino de las veces anteriores que ha ido a despertarla, eso y que es el único que la llama por ese apodo. Abrió los ojos y esperó a que la vista ya no la tuviera nublada –tenemos mucho que hacer- esto extrañó a la griega que miró confundida al albino –el profe nos puso juntos para un trabajo de investigación, así que recoge tus cosas que te vienes a mi casa- le sonrió arrogante.

Así la griega, ya con todas sus cosas, siguió a Gilbert a su casa. Recorrieron todo el camino en la moto del alemán, la chica nunca creyó que Gilbert viviera tan lejos. Media hora más tarde de viaje por fin llegaron a su destino y ya dentro de la casa empezaron a trabajar, escogiendo finalmente "Los doce trabajos de Heracles". Todo iba bien ambos trabajaban, lanzándose miradas discretamente hacia el otro de reojo, lo malo era que andaban atrasados por no encontrar información completa sobre el tema y la casa de Iris quedaba muy lejos de donde estaba.

A eso de las 8:30 pm ya habían logrado terminar pero estaba muy oscuro para que la castaña se volviera sola, hasta que al alemán se le ocurrió una "idea awesome" como le decía él.

-Quedate a pasar la noche- la propuesta dejó ligeramente en shock a Iris.

-¿Pasar la noche… aquí?- Gilbert ensanchó más su sonrisa por lo orgulloso que estaba de su idea –pero… ¿qué hay de tu hermano?

-West está en casa de Feli, no te preocupes liebe- le dice acercándose a la chica.

-Bueno… pero mañana por la mañana me voy- trató de evitar sonar nerviosa, pero eso no pasó desapercibido por Gilbert.

Dicho eso acomodaron sus cosas y se quedaron viendo una película de terror en el living mientras cenaban la pizza que sobró del día anterior. En algunas partes la castaña abrazaba al alemán de la impresión, lo cual a él no le molestaba para nada. Justo cuando la película iba a terminar ambos adolescentes se vieron sumergidos en la oscuridad total, se habían quedado sin luz.

-Mein Gott*, esto es nada awesome- se quejó el alemán apenas pudiendo ver, solo sabía que Iris aún estaba a su lado por lo que la abrazó acortando la distancia que había entre ambos.

Ella solo se sonrojó al estar tan cerca del rostro de Gilbert y porque las manos abrazaban su cintura. Ambos sentían que debían decir lo que sentían por el otro, porque si no explotarían.

-Tengo que decirte algo- ambos se miraron a los ojos tras decir lo mismo.

-Vos primero- le dijo la griega al alemán a la vez que bajaba la mirada.

-Pues…- al chico se le habían ido las palabras de la boca '_Eso no es nada awesome ¡Solo dile!_' el pensamiento interno parece haber ayudado ya que rápidamente tomó a Iris de los hombros haciéndola ver a sus ojos rojos, mientras que él miraba los ojos verdes con más paz que jamás haya visto en su vista.

-No puedo expresarlo con palabras- luego de esas palabras Gilbert junto sus labios con los de Iris, la cual mantuvo los ojos abiertos de la impresión. No tuvo tiempo de corresponderle el beso ya que el albino se separó sin dejar de mirarla –Iris… ich liebe dich…*

-Gilbert- por una vez la griega no sentía ganas de dormir, como poder después de semejante confesión. Luego de volver a la realidad la griega le sonrió al alemán, de lo poco que sabía en alemán esa frase la sabía a la prefección.

-Σ 'αγαπώ πάρα πολύ*- el albino la miró confundida, a lo que ella beso tiernamente los labios del chico para luego ver sus impotentes ojos rojos –dije que también te amo- dicho eso se apegó más a Gilbert, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus pectorales.

-Este es el día más awesome- comentó el ojirojo sonriéndole a la ojiverde.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos para luego besarse de una forma muy pasional, pasión la cual ha estado guardada dentro de cada uno durante esos años. Ninguno sabía a qué hora volvió la luz, pero eso poco les importaba a ellos en ese momento.

A la mañana siguiente Gilbert se despertó gracias a los rayos del sol, encontrándose recostado en el sofá con Iris durmiendo plácidamente sobre su pecho con una sonrisa adornando su rostro. Al albino le pareció muy tierna la griega en ese momento. También pudo notar la marca sobre el cuello de la castaña, marca hecha por su asombrosa persona la noche anterior, ahora todo en la escuela sabrían que la griega ya tiene dueño y que no les conviene pasarse de listos, sobretodo Sadiq.

-Despierta, Bella Durmiente- un susurro, con el mismo apodo desde hace dos años, resonó en el oído de la castaña, a la vez que sentía el aliento del chico chocar contra su rostro. Ella abrió los ojos con lentitud solo para encontrarse con la mirada arrogante del alemán.

-¿Vas a seguir llamándome así?

-¿Es que no puedo llamar a mi novia por su awesome apodo?

-¿Quién dijo que seré tu novia?- la cara de Gilbert al oír esas palabras no tenía precio, pero aun así la chica lo beso para tranquilizarlo –solo bromeo- le muestra una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eso no es nada awesome de tu parte, mein liebe*

El sonido de una canción de Rammstein* los distrajo por un momento, Gilbert supo de inmediato que se trataba de Engel*, él era un gran fan de ese grupo. Iris se ruborizó, nadie, ni siquiera Sadiw, sabía que le gustaba Rammstein. El albino la miró divertido.

-No sabía que te gustara Rammstein, liebe- no podía estar más impresionado.

-Y por ahora eres el único que lo sabe- sacó su celular y vió que tenía un mensaje de su madre, ni se molestó en leerlo se lo imaginaba perfectamente, el silencio preocupó un poco al alemán –συγνώμη* pero tengo que volver a casa.

Dicho eso fue a agarrar sus cosas, para luego ir a su hogar y ahí recibir una reprimenda de su madre. Al cabo de un ratito ya estaba lista para irse hasta que un par de brazos fuertes la retuvieron, y el dueño de esos brazos se ofreció a llevarla a su casa bajo el pretexto –tengo que empezar a agradarle a la suegra ¿no?- Y así ambos partieron a la casa de la griega donde fue castigada por no avisar que no estaría, pero también su madre le dio una cálida bienvenida a Gilbert. Al final todo había terminado bien, las cosas en la escuela cambiaron radicalmente pero no importo mucho… Gilbert sigue llamando a la castaña por su apodo, pero no "La dormilona", ni siquiera solo para despertarla de su sueño, en todo momento para él Iris será su Dornröschen*.

* * *

><p><strong>Enciclopedia:<strong>

**Liebe**: querida

**Mon ami**: mi amigo

**Mein Gott**: mi dios

**Ich Liebe Dich**: te amo

**Σ 'αγαπώ πάρα πολύ**: también te amo

**Mein Liebe**: mi amor

**Rammstein**: banda alemana

**Engel**: canción de la popular banda alemana Rammstein

**συγνώμη**: perdon

**Dornröschen**: Bella Durmiente (segun Google Traductor en el cual no confío mucho que digamos ¬¬)

* * *

><p>Ok... quise subir algo estos últimos días ya que el proximo 53 vuelvo al fucking colegio ¬¬

Y para avisar que no estare muy activa hasta que pueda volver con Cambio de Cuerpo o con algun one-shot random o algo por el estilo traigo justo eso, un one-shot de la pareja MAS CRACK en la historia de Hetalia... si leyeron mi otro one-shot "Gracias Lluvia" sabran de que hablo...

Y pues eso... en 5 dias vuelvo al colegio T_T ME NO QUERER! TOOOOOOOT

Los reviews animaran a esta escritora con bloqueo mental y con complejo de emo...


End file.
